Aspect
An aspect is an element assigned to a player that dictates their role and powers. It is one part of the player titles, the other being the class. There are 12 known aspects, each seemingly a generalized "element" or concept, that could be considered a primal force of reality. Breath The Breath aspect seems to have some relationship to John's power over The Breeze (such as The Windy Thing). It was never revealed whether Tavros has or could have had equivalent powers, but since he spent most of his time in the game asleep or otherwise passive, it seems unlikely that he was able to complete whatever makes those powers available. However, as shown , Tavros' breath appears as blue lines similar to the Breath symbol. The significance of this is currently unknown. It is possible that, like Light has asociations with both luck and knowledge, Breath may also have multiple facets, making the various combinations with classes more viable as the windy thing and its affects do not lend themselves to much for classes like the Seer or Thief. It may have connections to Life or living, since Tavros might have been accessing this power before attempting to revive Vriska. It could have some connection to motion, as wind, or by combining these facets, animation, the motion of living or life-like things. The association with Life could parallel that of Blood, with both John and Karkat being the ones to create the players and guardians/ancestors for their respective sessions. John's Denizen is Typheus, and it is speculated that this is shared by Tavros. Light The Light aspect is equivalent to "fortune", and involves power over luck and fortuitous outcomes. Two heroes of Light have been able to see into Magic Cue Balls. This may also mean that Light could mean "knowledge", in the way that it contrasts with the Void aspect, although it is generally implied that Vriska's ability is due to her vision eightfold, and Rose's power may be related to her role as a Seer. It has been speculated that Rose did not literally see through the magic cue ball, but that the scene was merely a visual representation of her prediction of the roll of the die contained within. The third Light player, Aranea, is a Sylph, and has claimed to "heal" with Light by helping the wounded to see how to heal themselves by looking at things honestly. This further reinforces the concept of Light as knowledge. The associated Denizen of the Light aspect is Cetus, at least for Rose and Vriska. It is unclear whether Aranea's Denizen is Cetus, as she has communicated with Echidna. Time Time is one of the basic fabrics of Paradox Space. It is associated with the Timetables, time travel and exploits, and timeline maintenance in general. The Hero of Time also has a feature installed in their personal world in the Incipisphere: a large structure that will obliterate the game session and reboot it by rewinding everything to long before the game starts. It is a last resort, and would (ideally) result in better starting conditions. According to , there is a Hero of Time in every session. Dave, Aradia, and Caliborn are Heroes of Time, and are able to either time-hop (Dave) or freeze a rampaging Jack Noir in time (Aradia), it is currently unknown as to what Caliborn's abilities may be. Dave's Denizen is Hephaestus, and it is speculated that this is shared with Aradia and Caliborn. Space Space is the other basic fabric of Paradox Space. From Jade's display of powers, it seems that Space has to do with the size of things and their speed. It is also associated with the player whose Land contains their session's Forge. Both Kanaya and Jade live in similar homes, next to a Frog Temple, and their dream selves are both awake before entering the session. Having their planet's First Guardian as a guardian is also a parallel (Jade was effectively raised by Becquerel, while Kanaya was 's "protégé"). Beyond this, both players of Space have been in charge of the breeding of the Genesis Frog. It is unclear how many of these parallels directly relate to the Space aspect. The symbol for Space is very similar to the Borjgali and is symbolic of concepts relating to the roles of heroes of Space. It also resembles a spiral galaxy. The third hero of Space, Calliope also shares the attribute of having her dream self awake before playing the game, however this may be connected to her unique circumstances with undyingUmbrage. The associated Denizen of the Space aspect is Echidna, at least for Jade and Kanaya. There is a possibility that Aranea's Denizen was also Echidna, but this is not confirmed, as it was only stated that she had spoken with the Denizen, not that it was her own. Mind The Mind aspect seems to be related to thoughts and decisions of individuals. Terezi is able to what decisions will be made, and the outcomes of such decisions with her Seer of Mind powers. Heroes of the Mind aspect seem to also be able to with the players can converse with in dream bubbles. The Denizen associated with the Mind aspect is unknown. Heart Calliope has stated that the Heart aspect is comparable to "Soul", or essence of being. A Dirk "mind splinter" hosted in Jake's subconscious heroes of Heart walk the path of self. Calliope also says that this aspect may cause splintering in the Hero's personality. This manifests in Dirk's status as the Prince of Heart, by having simultaneously awake real and dream selves, having his auto-responder AI, and apparently having an imaginary version of himself living within Jake's subconscious. This may also be related to the role-playing tendencies of Nepeta. Dirk's Denizen is Yaldabaoth, and it is speculated that Nepeta shares this. Life The Life aspect is some kind of innate "life force" of living beings, necessary and sufficient for life to exist. Life players displayed the ability to by and have even been shown to be capable of . The Imperial Condesce was able to , and it is that her pre-scratch self, Meenah, is a Thief of Life. Jane's Denizen is Hemera, and it is speculated that Feferi and possibly Meenah share this. Void Void is associated with "the essence of lacking, or nothingness" and "the obfuscation of knowledge, or its outright destruction". It seems to enable players to act without being seen or noticed, as evidenced by Darkleer's apparent ability to hide the Cue Ball from , Equius's similar talents during Vriska's struggles with the omniscient ballhead, and Roxy's occasional "dark patches" from Calliope's viewpoint. Void players may potentially also have the ability to become invisible in some sense, as it is seen that post-scratch Diamonds Droog becomes invisible with the "Ring of Void". It is also interesting to note that the two known Heroes of Void have both used the Fistkind Strife Specibus. This makes sense, as the use of bare hands is essentially the lack of a weapon. It is also worth noting that the Void symbol is the inverse of the Space symbol; and corresponds to the spots between the arms on the Space symbol. It may also be worth noting that Equius's blood is used (by Gamzee) to void out information on and Gamzee in the copy of Rose's book possessed by Calliope. Roxy's Denizen is Nyx, and it is speculated that Equius shares this. =Speculation= Hope As Light is associated with fortune, Hope seems to embody both its literal meaning and certain holy powers. The only hope-themed hero with awakened powers, Eridan, wields powerful attacks which seem to be based on so-called "white science". His title of Prince of Hope denotes both destroying hope itself, as he did by destroying the matriorb, and destruction through hope, which it is possible his white science actually was, especially since they were blasts of powerful white light described as 'holy' and 'sacred' by Kanaya, as well as Terezi's observation that the light smells "hopeful". Supporting the purported connection of white science and Hope powers is 's line that implies through the angels Eridan learned to "destroy hope with their light". Jake, the Page of Hope, has not displayed any powers associated with his class yet, but the Prospitans considered him to be providing them with literal hope, so Hope is, at least, literal if not figurative. Dirk mentioned that a Page class channelled through Hope was a formidable thing. Jake's Denizen is Abraxas, and it is speculated that Eridan shares this. Blood The Blood aspect, like some others, has not yet been shown to have a literal or clear-cut meaning. Common theories include affinity, affection and unity in general, such as the word is used in "blood brothers". Karkat, the Knight of Blood, has a reputation among his friends for sympathy, and he is the only one of the trolls in Homestuck to never be on either side of a murder in the alpha timeline (not counting when Jack kills his dreamself). Additional evidence for affection is its use in the form of moirallegiance with Gamzee in order to protect the other surviving trolls. Karkat's obtainment of "cahoots" with his session's Jack Noir in order to have him show his stabs to the establishment instead of his team may also be a form of this. It should also be noted that Karkat was able to unite the trolls despite their differences (including blood color) in order to reach their common goal: win Sgrub. Another possibility is Blood as interpreted to mean "genes", as Karkat assisted both sessions' heroes of Space in breeding the Genesis Frog, particularly where its genetic sequence was concerned. Karkat also has bright red blood, which is the same color as all humans' and carapacians' blood but a completely aberrant one among trolls. It is unknown to what degree his blood color is related to his aspect, but it may be some kind of constant for Blood players, much like the constants in living quarters and other accommodations for Space ones. It should be noted, however, that the blood symbol is a bright orange, while Karkat's blood is a bright red. It also helped establish his cahoots with Jack, as their blood colors are the same. It should also at least be noted that the one person that Karkat tried to revive, Kanaya, subsequently rose as a vampire Rainbow Drinker. The associated Denizen of Blood is unknown. Rage The Rage aspect is most likely tied to the emotion of anger. Gamzee, the Bard of Rage, was able to enter a "Berserker" mode, presumably by channeling his anger. This mode greatly increased his strength and allowed him to do massive damage to the Black King during the trolls' fight with him. Also, as he entered this rage, he was surrounded by a purple lightning effect and turned red in his sobriety, though the exact ramifications are not known. His eyes were also shown to turn a darker shade of orange as compared to a normal golden troll eye color. The associated Denizen of Rage is unknown. Doom Doom could be related to death, an antithesis of Life. Sollux, as the Mage of Doom, was inherently aware of the impending destruction that would follow the trolls' playing the game and was plagued by screams of the imminently deceased. He also displayed remarkable skill at using the ~ATH programming language. The associated Denizen of Doom is unknown. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts